Missing Threads 1
by Kythrae
Summary: After Relic's Point and the appearance of Guyver Gigantic, the Creators get a nasty update on the experiment they thought long dead. A one-shot for Guyver but part 1 of my Missing Threads series.


_You would think after having intense writing session with Fate of Grayskull I would want to take a break...yea, tell my bloody head that. This is going to be a bit different for people that follow me, a part of a series that will span the multi-verse of anime, sci-fi, and what not. Basically there are moments that we just wish would freaking happen in series, things that for the love of all fandom we may have desired. I did not take polls or suggestions but I have had perhaps quite a few conversations that resulted in a lot of consensus. I will give background in each one for those that don't know what in Blazes I am talking about. _

_I should note that if people do have suggestions I am more than happy to entertain them as I watch/read a TON of stuff._

_Multi-Disclaimer: I own nadda, nothing, zero of any and all story-lines and characters, it is however safe to say that have set up a citadel of power in my skull and are currently besieging the land of sanity and peace..._

* * *

**Guyver Reports**

_The world is a vast experiment made by a race known only as the Creators. Billions of years spent on developing the base for a biological weapon resulted in the creation of the human race. Further experiments led to the creation of Zoanoids, beings with a base human form that can alter and recombine for desired traits, usually resulting in a change in form as well into what would be considered monstrous forms. Above these creatures was a race created that was to command and control the vast horde of Zoanoids, known as Zoalords. Vastly powerful and beyond any hope of resistance with telepathic control, the Zoalords are genetically imprinted to be obeyed by the Zoanoids._

_All were subject to the will of the Creators, subservient and without choice. The details are scarce but another experiment was initiated as well. There was another biologic weapon, a multi-adaptive device that would bond and enhance a host to the best of its ability. This weapon was very versatile and if the Creators were many races, it made sense as a common weapon for them to use. They wondered what would happen if a base human was equipped with the units. The results were beyond powerful, estimated at 100 times more powerful than the Creators themselves. There was however a very horrific result with this experiment from the Creators' point of view. The human was freed from all external control._

_Control was absolute to the Creators, they had to have control of their new weapons and this thing was beyond control, abnormal, non-standard...or in their language...Guyver. Worse was the discovery that if a Guyver was equipped to a Zoalord it would become equivalent to a God. Something happened and suddenly the experiment was suspended and deemed too dangerous to continue. The ships fled shortly afterwards en-masse back to space and they attempted to destroy the world with a massive meteorite and left._

_In their rush they missed what happened, assuming all would be reduced to death by their final act. Archanfel, the first and only Zoalord exerted all his strength to save the world of his birth and by consequence created the moon. The expenditure of energy left the once nearly unstoppable being with nothing and a need to rest. The new satellite also resulted in drastic changes to the Earth. The Zoanoids left to their own devices interbred with normal humans and were subsumed into the abandoned race. It would be millions of years before the secrets of the Creators would be revealed to mankind and Archanfel would return to the stage. Chronos would rise from the ashes of the experiment and the few ships left behind would make the nightmare they feared still a very real possibility._

* * *

**Guyver I - III and Relic's Point**

_The 20th century was the undisputed rule of humans. Earth was being tamed and technology was exploding forward, but behind the scenes things were changing. Archanfel was guiding his soon to be 12 Zoalords to X-Day, where Chronos rose up and took over the world for his own ambitions. Barcas, his chief second and a now ancient new Zoalord, runs most of the plans as Archanfel is not always able to be awake as he is still recovering. This century is also the time of their greatest discovery, Relic' s Point in 1965._

_In Japan a completely intact Creator ship, dormant, was found with a fully functional Zoanoid facility around it. Taking it over, and the humans involved in its investigation, the true advance of mankind to the next level begins._

* * *

_In the early 21st century is when the Guyvers return. A rogue prototype escapes with 3 units that after many near escapes, end in the hands of Sho Fukamachi, Agito Makishima, and Lisker. Sho equipped his unit at the scene of conflict with the prototype and became Guyver I, a student in his second year and no previous experience, he become capable of devastating attacks and protects his friends as best he can from Chronos and its minions. Lisker becomes Guyver II, a damaged unit recovered by Chronos and later is destroyed by his unit overloading combined with an attack from Guyver I. Agito is Guyver III and while no friend to Chronos, his goals do not always align with Guyver I._

_Through many harrowing experiences and tragic loss, the Guyvers battle Chronos until a frightening confrontation at Relic's Point itself reveals not only the origins of the units, but the true threat of a Unit Remover and a Zoalord getting their hands on a unit. Sho and Agito confront Archanfel as well and are easily defeated but not before activating and controlling the Creators' ship. This act being something only they can do, it is still not enough as the Council of 12 Zoalords unleash their might at them and smash the ship to pieces with the Guyvers and their friends inside._

_Sho, in a desperate moment reaches out to the ship he is connected to and saves his friends and Agito as well by displacing them from the attack. He and Agito are transported through space to a remote area where he merges with the control metal of the ship with his own from the Guyver unit. Desiring more power to fight the likes of Archanfel and protect his world from Chronos, Sho enters a state of dormancy inside a chrysalis. Nearly a year later he emerges in a devastating new form dubbed Guyver Gigantic, a combination of the Creators' ship control metal and the original Guyver unit. _

_Left reeling from this unexpected return all is paused on Earth as Sho and Agito reconnect with their friends they left behind and Agito attempts to see how he can obtain the Guyver Gigantic for his own goals._

* * *

_But what happened afterwards in space? What happened after that ship's core, after achieving its goal do with all the information it had no doubt gathered from Fukamachi? After all it had been dormant and out of contact and given all the need for control and information, would not the very first thing the ship did after upgrading a Guyver but report in to its masters?_

* * *

**Guyver Experiment Update - Deep Space**

To say chaos ensued would be an understatement. As we measure time it had still been considerable and our old fear made us turn a blind eye to the world we had fostered and then abandoned when we realized how close to destruction we had come.

Our pursuit of the ultimate weapon for war had lead instead to discovered the end of our mastery of the universe. How long since any could truly challenge us? Were there even dusty tomes on dead worlds that spoke of defeats by us? Who knows, but we knew our thirst for power had finally gone too far with the Guyver. How this world continued was not a mystery, we could extrapolate, that without a controller present, Archanfel had acted to survive.

Had we underestimated him as well? Our evaluations would indicated he should have died in the attempt, and failed. Obviously we had miscalculated again somehow, but his readings from the reports were odd. Frankly he was no where near as powerful as he should be, yet he seemed able to reach the heights he once enjoyed. That was a pittance however compared to the reams of information at the rest of the report.

_Connection acknowledged:_

_Designation Assigned: Guyver I - Commander Sho Fukamachi, Japan_

* * *

That alone stilled heart beats. One of our ships, OUR ships, had acknowledge the command protocol of a base weapon race, now called human apparently. It was a massive report, as would be expected after thousands of years as that ball measured time. That however had not been the most disturbing part of the report, the Guyver demonstrated just how far from us it truly was with a segment that chilled even the hardiest war leader.

_Termination at the hands of Zoanoid Variant Enzyme I, Guyver I revived 12 hours later with no anomalies. Lethal brain damage inflicted at hands of ZV Enzyme II, repair time at 3 hours with no anomalies. Complete bodily destruction on site from backlash of primary weapon designated Megasmasher, repair time at 1 year to accommodate upgrade to Guyver Gigantic._

Those last two words had been cause for another panic, but even more power to a Guyver was NOTHING compared to the first part. Truly we had created something unparalleled. If that ability to resurrect was correct, then without a Remover, a Guyver was possibly unstoppable.

The readout projections on the Gigantic left us all between salivating and terror. If a Zoalord, 12 of them now, got their hands on a unit, we are doomed. The nightmare was now beyond anything we could have imagined.

* * *

If the surprises ended there it would almost have been fine, but not only was it not done, it included everything this Fukamachi had learned of Archanfel and his plans. The Zoalord KNEW of what the Guyver could do for him, and so had one of his subordinates, a Richard Guyot. It would seem Archanfel did not have complete control, and more the variants he had orchestrated had resulted in surprising results.

Top of the list was currently this Aptom. Obviously a variant beyond considering, still his abilities were not as terrifying in and of themselves. At worst he could become equivalent to a Zoalord and no worse, and he could easily be killed with a few biological attacks. It was even likely he could not equip a Guyver because of his unique abilities.

There had been a few oddities that took some understanding, the ship had shared its knowledge with this Guyver I and had taken the update in return, but it was everything, not simply a report as we would have done. Obviously the human had not been aware of it, or more likely had been a tad busy with all that happened since it was all there.

_Anomaly detected with Guyver I connection after Enzyme II attack. Unknown rejection of mental commands despite conflicted request for unit. Resolved by primary bond-mate Mizuki Segawa. Re-designation of primary bond-mate to command line, sequence now keyed to summons per Commander Sho Fukamachi._

That should have been flat out impossible! An equipped human maybe could have that recognition with one of our ships without some kind of counter-command, but just a normal human, not even a Zoanoid?! There were a few other names, something called a proto-Zoalord that was killed on site fighting Guyot, and a similar named human that must be part of the family units we noted early on in the base material.

Things were terrifyingly unstable and another attempt to destroy the planet would be useless now. The Guyver Gigantic would easily stop most attacks and the danger of exposing more units to Zoalords and humans like was just beyond any contemplation. Our options were so few, but we could not rely on things working themselves out. Mostly because of this Guyver III.

* * *

_Designation Guyver III- untrustworthy unit. Demonstrates lack of empathy and manipulates to achieve goals. Unit recognized but no command designation given. WARNING - no code sequence lock on Guyver Gigantic, any Guyver unit may equip._

The fact that Guyver I did not trust one of his own left us with few choices. It was a surprise that Guyver I was seen favorably by many, even beyond our reach as he was, he did not seem unreasonable, if down right shocking in his survival ability. Meeting, upon meeting, upon meeting was initiated and the reams of data picked apart and the bits we did not grasp analyzed until we did.

We did not dare ask for any further updates, we were not even sure such was possible with the loss of the main ship. It must have prepared this report before its destruction and then as the Gigantic simply updated and sent it on per protocol.

A possible solution had been suggested and it had a certain appeal save it would be a tight schedule to pull off. An agent would be sent to watch and wait for his chances. Archanfel's tenuous grip and the Guyvers opposing this Chronos organization would allow for the winnowing of Zoalords. Eventually a point would come when we would have our chance, the Zoalords must die, then the Guyvers removed. The one catch of course is Guyver I. The ship had updated the whole system and the Remover would not work on the Gigantic.

It was entirely possible we will have to manipulate Guyver III to bring them both down, but it will be dealt with after the danger was passed. A Guyver can be stopped on a human, but a Zoalord would be impossible. It must be now while we have a chance.

Worse case is we free the old experiment and then leave the planet in this Sho Fukamachi's hands. It was far too much trouble and he seems quite capable of handling it, the ship was not accepting of just anyone after all. Strange as the contradictory report was, it was very clear that in a different era, we would have been proud to call Guyver I our weapon.

* * *

_Just something that was rattling in my head, it might even be close to what the write of Guyver imagined, or is even still going to reveal to us if they EVER update the manga. More to come but in another universe readers._


End file.
